


Pork curry, anyone?

by rabiddog



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio in Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miya Osamu in love, Pork curry, Supportive Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama misses his grandpa. A lot.Osamu is, as always, a supportive and attentive partner. (And very good at making Pork Curry with an egg on top.)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Series: Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031349
Comments: 12
Kudos: 246





	Pork curry, anyone?

Sometimes, not often, but sometimes, Kageyama would get this look in his eyes. It was a look that shined and glistened with a sense of deep, aching sadness - spreading across his face and pulling down at his pink lips. Though, it was quickly overshadowed by counterfeit happiness each time that Osamu went to say something about it. (For a while, Osamu had stopped trying.) 

Miya hadn't seen it that much either, just on certain days, at certain times, when Kageyama thought that nobody was looking. So how could he be sure that something was even wrong?

But then, there were these moments when Tobio's eyes would linger just a little too long on a uniquely coloured bowl; his hands would hover over a specific brand of herbal tea; his breath would hitch at the mention of a name that always seemed to slip from Osamu's mind. 

And, truth be told, Osamu didn't know how to bring it up anymore. He'd tried so much and in so many different ways that it seemed like an impossible task at this point. It was apparent there was something wrong with his partner of two years, but the ex-volleyball player still hadn't managed to get it out of Tobio. 

So, he'd decided to wait. 

See, in Osamu's eyes, Kageyama was like a scared cat – all bristled fur and swiping claws. He was unpredictable, unforeseeable, uncertain. If Osamu approached too fast, he'd run away, never to return. 

And Osamu? He couldn't have that. 

So, he'd take a step back, stop trying to theorize and wonder, and let Tobio come to him instead. If the young setter wanted to open up about what had been bothering him for so long, then Osamu would be there to listen. If he wanted to keep it inside as his own little secret, then that was fine too. Osamu would be Tobio's pillar, and that was that. 

In the end, it appeared as if Osamu's quieter approach had – surprisingly - worked out. 

_"My grandpa used to make me pork curry."_

_Osamu's brows raised just slightly – the only indication that he was paying attention whatsoever. He was like that, always acting indifferent and cold, but Kageyama knew better. They _both_ knew better. _

_"It was my favourite food, growing up. I can't even begin to count the number of times I'd had that dish. I'd never got bored of it, either. It was like a comfort food I couldn't seem to get rid of."_

_The words were spilling out of Kageyama's previously sealed lips - like a river bursting its banks._

_Osamu was sat taut, a rapt expression now peeking on his pale face as he regarded his partner. Kageyama was finally opening up. This was Osamu's chance to figure out what was wrong. He just needed to play his cards right._

_"Oh?"_

_Tobio showed a brief nod, staring off towards the quieted TV as it played a background chorus to their insightful, though slightly one-sided, conversation._

_"He'd always put a boiled egg on top – said it made it a hundred times better. And I think it did. He knew what he was doing in the kitchen – he was an avid cook, really. But his pork curry…" Tobio gave a little swallow as if to water a dry patch in his throat. "His pork curry was forever the best."_

_Osamu kept quiet and still as Kageyama spoke and even as he cut off, too. He felt like any wrong move, and he'd be poking a bear with a stick. He didn't want to provoke his boyfriend, but he also didn't know what to say to make this okay._

_See, Osamu had only briefly heard about Tobio's late grandfather – a few months ago, maybe, when Kageyama was just a little tipsy._

_The younger man was a sad drunk. He'd been spilling out his feelings and various, harrowing thoughts to Osamu's open ears, and the silver-haired twin had taken it all in. His grandfather had been mentioned (Osamu still couldn't remember his name), and then Tobio shut off completely._

_Perhaps, Osamu should have realised that man was the indirect cause of Kageyama's distress this whole time._

_Kageyama pushed himself up, breaking apart Osamu's wondering memories, and moved to leave before the older man could even attempt to get something out in response._

_"I'm going to go for a run, I think."_

_Osamu nodded._

_"I'll be back home in a little bit."_

_Another nod._

_"I love you."_

_A pause._

_"I love you too, Tobio."_

__

* * *

.

Kageyama had already messaged Osamu that he'd be staying late for practice and that he shouldn't wait up just in case it went on for too long. But the twin had a one-man mission that prevented him from doing such. He'd spent hours and hours researching pork curry recipes (when he knew that Tobio wouldn't be around), and he'd finally managed to make one up that sounded just perfect. 

Of course, it wouldn't be Tobio's grandfather's recipe, but surely it was close enough, right? How many variations of pork curry could you possibly make? 

See, Osamu had been planning this sort of dish for a while now. He'd been waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, and it had finally descended upon him. Tobio would be staying away late, and that meant Osamu had an extra while to make sure that he knew what he was doing correctly. 

Osamu was a good cook. A great cook, even. But that didn't mean that he wasn't nervous. 

He was meant to be making this incredibly important meal for his Tobio, and if it didn't work out – if Kageyama hated it… then what was Osamu supposed to do? Cry? Call his brother to come and pick him up like some desperate child? 

No. Osamu would get this right. He'd perfect it until he was absolutely sure that Kageyama would like it and enjoy it and then- 

_"Osamu? I'm home!"_

The silver-haired man's whole body went rigid from shock. (Or was it fear? Probably both.) 

He couldn't understand why Kageyama was home so early because that was definitely Kageyama's voice. That was definitely the sound of apartment keys sliding into a glass bowl beside their front door, and that was definitely the hauntingly familiar sound of his boyfriend's footsteps echoing across the halls. 

Osamu felt like throwing up. 

"It's not what it looks like!" He exclaimed as Tobio rounded the corner – using more emotion in his voice than he probably ever had before. 

Kageyama's brows raised slightly, face pink from his practice, and his skin still had that _delicious_ sheen of sweat clinging to tan, exposed layers… No! Osamu couldn't get distracted now. He had to focus. 

"What do you mean?" Tobio began slowly, gazing around the room as if he expected somebody to jump out at him. That was probably a pretty plausible action, especially with Osamu's words that he'd (practically) shouted out. 

'It's not what it looks like!' It had just made it seem like Osamu had been caught cheating, or at least in a compromising position with somebody who clearly wasn't Kageyama. 

With careful movements, the older man set down his spoon. He parted his lips to respond, when; 

"Is that pork curry?" Tobio asked quietly, dark, calculating gaze slipping away from Osamu's paling face to the side of him. 

Two dark bowls had been set out on a marble counter; pork curry layered up within them, and a soft-boiled egg had been sliced into halves and then placed on top. It was Osamu's first (and most recent) batch. There was still steam curling and swirling from the sweet-scented mixture. 

"…Yes?" 

Kageyama took a few steps forward, hands clenching a little at his sides, and peered down into the two bowls. 

For a moment, Osamu held his breath. He didn't know how Kageyama would react. Perhaps he'd overstepped his boundaries, and instead of trying to cook the meal that Tobio had been reminiscing about, Osamu should have just offered words of wisdom instead. 

"Tobio, I'm so-" 

"You put an egg on top." 

The older man inhaled at the soft-spoken interruption. "I did." He agreed, gaze cautiously sliding over towards his partner. A part of him had been afraid to catch a glimpse of the expression on Kageyama's face, at least at first, that is. 

Tobio was staring back at him with flushed-pink cheeks, a quivering lower lip, and the starriest of gazes. 

And Osamu just knew. He knew that he'd made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
